I Predict a Riot
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED- -SLASH- McFly had just gotten big and they moved to the US to see if they can get big there. Their life was going perfect, until their old lives started to come back and the lies they told start to show itself again...DannyxDougie TomxHarry
1. Bad News

**I Predict a Riot**

**Summary**** – McFly had just gotten big and they moved to the US to see if they can get big there. Their life was going perfect, until their old lives started to come back and show itself again.**

**

* * *

****Bad News**

_Hey, it's me Dougie again. Or as my mom would say Douglas Lee Poynter, yeah; I have a really crappy name. But don't tell my mother I said that because it would probably kill her, she loves me so much. I love her too, but I would never admit that to any of my mates. Oh, and I have a sister who I love so much, we're best friends and always hang out when we're home. I don't get to hang with her as much anymore because I'm not home anymore. Yeah, I don't live in Essex anymore; I live in New York and have been since we finished filming the movie Just My Luck with Lindsay Lohan. Fletch thought it would be a good idea to try and get famous here because we were in the movie. It's going ok so far, I think that-_

"DOUGIE!"

Dougie jumped and instinctively slammed his notebook shut, turning around to see his friends and band mates Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd, and Danny Jones standing in the doorway of his room, grinning at him.

"Writing in your _diary_ again?" Danny asked teasingly as he walked, more like skipped, over to Dougie and batted his eyelashes.

"It's a _man journal_" Dougie replied, rolling his eyes. "And don't skip or bat your eyelashes, it makes you look gayer than you actually are."

"Coming from the person that acts gay most of the time" Harry pointed out. Dougie shrugged.

"Details, my friend, details" he replied.

"Whatever, we came up here to see if you wanted to watch a movie" Tom interrupted.

"If its Back to the Future or Star Wars, I'm _not_ interested" Dougie replied. "Those movies are stupid."

"You better take that back!" Tom declared. "Back to the Future and Star Wars are _classics_ there are no other movies like em'."

"Yeah, borefests" Dougie replied.

"Oh no" Harry muttered and covered his face with his hands as he shook his head back and forth. Tom blinked and sighed calmly.

"What did you just say, mate?" he asked in a quite tone. Danny, who was reading Dougie's man journal, briefly looked up and laughed at how Dougie was going to die.

"Hey Harry, should we have auditions for a new bass player?" he asked teasingly, knowing that Tom couldn't stand it if someone dissed his favorite movies.

"Yeah, I'll get the phone, and you can start making flyers" Harry joked back. Danny laughed and sat down on Dougie's bed, still reading the journal.

"You better take that back, dude" Tom said taking a menacingly step forward. Dougie stood up and placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest like a superhero.

"Do your worst" he said in a macho tone.

"Oh, you're going to die" Harry said and opened his cell phone, pretending to make a call. "Yeah Fletch, I had no idea what happened. Dougie just went nuts and made fun of Tom's favorite movies and now we're going to need to find a new bass player."

Tom grabbed a flashlight off of Dougie's desk and turned on the light, waving it around like it was a light saber. Dougie grabbed another one and did the same thing. Harry watched as the two jumped around the bedroom, making sound effects to go with their 'lightsabers'.

Danny's giggles brought them out of their 'Star Wars' game and Dougie dove across the room, trying to grab the journal out of Danny's hands.

"Give that back!" he cried, trying to grab it, Danny pulled it out of his reach and continued to read.

"Man, Tom, Harry, do you mates know how much blackmail we could use with this?" he cried.

"Give it to me or I'll fart on you" Dougie threatened.

"He would do that too, you know that right?" Harry asked as he made a face and waved a hand through the air. He walked out of the room at the sound of the landline ringing.

"Really, what kind of blackmail?" Tom asked, suddenly interested. "Give it here." He called, holding up his hands.

"Here ya go, mate!" Danny shouted and tossed the journal at Tom. He quickly started to leaf through it as Dougie struggled to get off of Danny and back across the room.

"Hey mate, you were right!" Tom cried, seconds before he was knocked to the ground by a very angry Dougie.

"GIVE IT!" He shouted.

"Here," Tom instantly handed him the journal. "Jeez, mate, we were just joking around."

"Yeah, well, how would you feel if I went through _your_ man journal?" Dougie shot back bitterly.

"I don't _have_ a man journal" Tom replied, smirking.

"Well, I'll right one for you and then go and parade it around."

"Ooh, could you show it to me?" Danny asked. Dougie grabbed two pillows, handed one to Tom, and they both smacked Danny on the top of the head with it. Danny burst out laughing and tossed one back at them.

"Hey Dougs, phones for you" Harry said and handed the phone to Dougie. "It's your mum."

"Hey mum" Dougie said into the phone, looking confused about something. "What? WHAT? No, mum. Mum, you can't be serious. Mum, I don't want him to- Fine, but I can't promise you anything. Yeah, love you too, mum. Bye."

Dougie shut off the phone and tossed it aside on his bed, angrily running his fingers through his hair. Tom placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and looked at him with curious eyes. Being the sensitive friend, Dougie knew that he had to tell him what was wrong.

"My mum said…that my dad is coming to see me" he said slowly.

"You mean, your dad that left you, Jazzie, and your mum?" Harry asked, to make sure.

"Yeah, that one."

* * *

**A/N: This story is more of a serious one and its mostly about McFly's families and stuff like that.**


	2. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

"Dougs, is it really that bad for your dad to be coming here?" Danny asked. Dougie glared at him and Tom elbowed him in the side. "Ow. What?"

Tom glared at him and nodded towards Dougie, but Danny still looked confused. Harry sighed loudly and pushed Danny out of the room. Tom turned back to his younger friend, who was sitting on his bed, looking down at his feet.

"Mate, you know if you want to talk about this…you can talk to me" Tom said gently.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't feel like talking right now" Dougie sighed in reply and laid down on his bed.

"Alright" Tom left the room and went back to the den where Harry was popping a movie in to the DVD player and Danny was sitting down on a couch, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Danny, you're a big idiot, you know that right?"

"I still don't understand what the problem with Dougs' dad coming is" he said truthfully. "I mean, so what if his dad left them, my dad left us too."

"Yeah, but that was when you were a teenager, Dougie's dad left them when he and Jazzie were really young, so it's still a soft subject for him." Tom replied patiently as he sat down in the reclining chair, closest to the TV.

"Mate, I was just about to sit there" Harry said when he turned and looked at Tom, who stuck his tongue out at him in reply.

"Too bad, I got here first"

Harry muttered something about 'immature guitar players' and turned off the lights. "When is his dad supposed to get here?"

"Early tomorrow, which means that we have to start cleaning soon" Tom said as he looked around at the mess that the four boys made. Danny made a loud, whiny sound in protest.

"Why can't we just pay someone to do it for us?"

"Knowing you, you're thinking of a house maid" Harry replied. "And we shouldn't do that because as soon as you get a good look at her, you'll probably be snogging her all afternoon, and we wouldn't be able to get any cleaning done."

"So, what's the matter with that?"

"Danny-"

"Knock it off guys, let's just enjoy the movie for now" Tom said and turned his head to Harry. "What movie are we watching?"

"Umm, The Exorcist" Harry said, reading it off the box and Tom groaned. "Hey, its better than the Ring."

Dougie came down from his room a half an hour later and smirked to himself when he saw his friends were staring at the TV screen with wide eyes, not noticing that he was standing in the doorway. Deciding to get back at Danny for reading his journal, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to the couch that Danny was sitting on and crawled behind it. He peered over the side of the armrest and checked to make sure that no one noticed him. He chuckled to himself and then leaned forward, careful not to make a sound or Danny would see him. Dougie glanced at the TV, just as a scary moment happened in the movie; he shot forward and licked Danny's cheek.

"HELL!" Danny shouted, causing the other two to scream and jump.

"69 dude! That was totally, awesome!" Dougie cried, leaping to his feet.

"Dougie, what the hell?" Harry cried, grasping his chest, as if his heart was going to burst out and fall to the floor.

"You're going to die you little fucker" Tom added and Dougie quickly ran from the room.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Danny asked, pulling himself up off the floor, he grabbed a piece of popcorn off the floor and popped it into his mouth. "What?" he asked when he saw that Tom and Harry were staring at him. "It's still good."

"Whatever, I'm going to make some more" Tom replied and started to walk to the kitchen.

"FATTY!" Harry and Danny yelled after him.

"You guys are such great friends" Tom said, shaking his head and continued walking. He found that Dougie was sitting at the kitchen table, laughing to himself. He grinned when Tom entered the kitchen.

"So, how bad did I scare you guys?" he asked, kicking his legs back and forth like a little kid on a sugar high."

"Quite well, mate" Tom replied and sat down opposite of him. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"If it has to do with my dad, then forget it, I'd rather listen my mum or Jazzie complain about him" Dougie replied seriously.

"Why don't you?" Tom asked gently. "I'm not trying to pry but-"

"Well it seems like you are, Tom" Dougie interrupted. "If you want to talk so much, be a parent to Danny and tell him how its not polite to date many girls and then shag them and leave them. I don't want to hear it"

Dougie got up from the table and stormed to the front door, Tom following close behind him. He grabbed his coat to protect him from the chilly New York air, and wrenched open the front door, almost hitting Tom in the face, and then slammed it shut.

"What's up his bum?" Harry asked when Tom returned to the living room.

"A lot of things, apparently" Tom replied and sat plopped heavily into the arm chair, looking down at Danny, who was still eating popcorn. "Should I clean that up, or wait to see if he gets poisoned?"

"It depend son weather you want to speak at his funeral or me" Harry replied.

* * *

Dougie walked aimlessly down the streets of New York for about an hour, blowing off the anger of the argument with Tom. He knew that he shouldn't have been so mean to him, but Dougie couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as good as him or Harry because their fathers still lived with their mothers. He felt that way a lot after his father left, he couldn't help but think that his father left because of something he did. So when his father came to visit, he would do anything he could to make sure that his father was proud of him, just to see if that would make his dad move back. But he gave up that dream a while ago and decided to act like his mother when his father was around her.

As if he was a worthless piece of trash.

"Ouch!" Dougie cried as he walked into someone, he stumbled a few steps back and brushed off his shirt. "Sorry mate, wasn't watching where I was going" he muttered.

"It's alright, Douglas"

Dougie shot his head up and a cold look entered his eyes.

"Its Dougie" he corrected his father.


	3. Family Values

**Family Values**

"People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love"

"Dougie, stop"

Startled, Dougie backed away from the microphone and looked over at his friends, who were staring at him sympathetically. "What?" he asked innocently. "What's wrong?"

"For one thing, what's with the shirt that you're wearing?" Danny asked. Harry held a hand in front of Danny's face and went ahead with what he and Tom were going to say.

"Are you ok, you seem a little off" Harry said.

"Off how? I feel fine" Dougie replied, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Well, normally when we practice a song, just like any concert, you'd be bouncing off the speakers and running around the stage," Tom replied. "But you just stood there like a scarecrow."

"No, he reminds me of Worsel Gummage!" Danny retaliated. Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Danny as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Worsel Gummage _is_ a scarecrow Danny." He said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"Oh, is he? Haha!"

"That's besides the point, guys" Tom said, rolling his eyes. Dougie sighed as he pulled his bass guitar over his head.

"I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, guys, nothing's the matter, really" He said and turned back to the others with a cheesy grin. "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine by the concert tonight."

"Did you know that your dad was coming to the concert?" Danny asked and Tom and Harry slapped him on the back of the head.

"There's goes the last of your brain cells" Dougie said coolly.

"Are you going to be ok with this, mate?" Tom asked in concern. Dougie nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Just because I don't like my dad much doesn't mean that I have to let him ruin our concert, its our job and its fun." He smiled at his friends. "Plus, I can show dad what a sexy little boy I can be."

"Yeah, but I bet you won't talk to a fit girl that you like" Harry said teasingly.

"Dougie doesn't talk to fit girls, he's too shy!" Danny said and pointed at Dougie and started to laugh.

"Well at least my hair doesn't go frizzy when I wash it!" Dougie replied lamely. Tom rolled his eyes and played a few notes on his guitar.

"Let's start off with Down by the Lake."

* * *

"Hey Douglas what's going on?" Mr. Poynter asked as he watched his son, Tom, Harry, and Danny run around their house, getting ready for their concert.

"It's Dougie, dad, and we're getting ready for our concert" Dougie replied distractedly as he tuned his yellow bass guitar.

"Oh, you're still doing that?" Mr. Poynter asked. Danny, who was at the other end of the room, looking for his hair straightened, laughed, and then masked it as a cough. Dougie smirked at Danny and threw a pillow at his head before turning back to his dad.

"I wouldn't be living here if I wasn't still in the band" He said as calmly as he could.

"I'm surprised that your mother didn't let your sister live here" Mr. Poynter said as he looked around.

"You think I would let Jazzie live here? Ha, you've got to be kidding." Dougie scoffed as he shook his head.

"No, I mean your other sister"

"…I don't have another sister."

"You mother never told you?"

"Told me what?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first thing's first, Dougie's only sister is Jazzie. The other sister is only a part of this FICTIONAL story, so don't jump to conclusions thinking he has another one. And this is the last chapter that's centred on Dougie for a while.**


	4. Life of a Rockstar

**A/N: I know this chapter is short too, but the next ones are going to be longer. Anyway, we won't be able to update until either Saturday Night or Sunday Night. We're going to our brothers' graduation and will only get back on the weekend, so we're updating all of our stories today.**

* * *

**Life of a Rockstar**

"Thank you everybody, good night!" Danny shouted into the microphone and he, Harry, Tom, and Dougie headed off the stage. Almost as soon as Dougie was away from the stage, he threw his bass down onto the ground and grabbed his head by the air.

"Man, I sucked! I sucked, I sucked, I sucked!" he chanted.

"You did fine, Dougs" Danny said sympathetically as he placed his hand on the younger boys' shoulder. "You may have been off on a few chords, but it was still really good."

"I don't know, I felt kind of off too." Tom said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Then again, it might just be that we're not used to performing in front of people who don't know us."

"Yeah, well, we had a great concert anyway" Harry declared. "Who thinks that we should celebrate it?"

"Oh no, you're not stripping me again!" Dougie declared, taking a large step backwards. Harry smirked over at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know the only reason I did that was so you'd get over your irrational fear of looking at yourself naked." He replied and dismissed the topic.

"I think you're thinking beer" Danny said as he rubbed his chin. "I'm in."

"Dude, you're-"

"It turned 18 last month, dude, I can drink if I want to" Danny interrupted Tom and then grinned at Dougie. "He may not be able to, but I am."

Dougie stuck his tongue out at Danny and pouted like a little kid.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, if you got drunk and did something stupid, which you do already, then we would have Fletch on our backs all the time, so I think it would be better if we just went to a diner or something" Tom said, being the smart one and reasonable one.

"That's not going to make much of a difference because Doug's just going to eat his way through the whole restaurant" Harry said and mussed Dougie's hair. Dougie elbowed him in the side, hard, causing Harry to grunt in pain.

"Restaurant it is then" Dougie said cheerfully.

* * *

"How about we go to the McDonalds over there" Dougie said and leaned over Tom's shoulder, pointing out the front windshield. Tom pushed his arm away.

"Don't backseat drive" Tom said sternly. "And buckle up."

"You're driving like an old lady" Dougie shot back and stepped on Tom's foot, flooring the gas pedal.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry and Danny screamed in unison and grabbed onto their seatbelts in fear as the car roared forward

"DOUGIE!" Tom shouted and turned the steering wheel, swerving the car into the parking lot of the McDonalds, the tires squealing loudly. "Douglas, never _ever_ do that _again_!"

"Ooh, full name, I'm so scared" Dougie said sarcastically as he jumped out of the car and skipped towards the entrance to the fast food restaurant.

"Dougs, maybe we should go through the drive through!" Harry shouted after him as he leapt out of the car.

"C'mon!" Dougie shouted from the doorway of the restaurant and then went inside. Tom sighed and he, Danny, and Harry followed Dougie into the restaurant.

"I'll get the food" Danny offered with a sigh. "Same as always, right?"

"Yeah, just make sure you have enough for it because knowing Dougs, he's going to get some more" Harry called after him as they went to sit at the booth that Dougie was hyperly bouncing in.

Danny waited in line and pulled his wallet out of his pocket when he felt that someone was staring at him. Looking up, he saw that the two teenage guys in front of him were staring, and the girl in the line beside him was whispering to her friend. He turned to look behind him, and was momentarily blinded. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes to see that he was being surrounded by teenage boys, girls, and some older women who were in their twenties.

"Hey guys!" he called. "Uh guys, a little help here" he cringed as notebooks were shoved into his face.

"We're kind of busy right now!" Harry called back, he, Tom, and Dougie were surrounded too.

"We know this may disappoint you but we're really hungry and we just want to get our food" Tom said over the loud voices.

"I don't think they're listening, dude" Dougie pointed out as the crowd of people moved closer.

"Really? We hadn't noticed" Harry sighed as he grabbed a notebook and started to sign his na,e.


	5. Look on the Brightside

**Look on the Bright Side**

"Hey, guys, we need to go grocery shopping" Tom said the next morning as he emptied the last bit of the milk into a bowl of pancake mix.

"So, why is it that something that can be 'I' turns into a 'we'?" Danny asked as he raised his head from the kitchen table. He looked really tired. "It's that way every time _you_ say you're going to clean out the garage, or when you say _you_'re going to clean the basement."

"Because you guys always volunteer to help" Tom replied as if it were obvious.

"No, you go all Nazi on us and _force_ us into doing it!" Harry replied. "But I _do_ agree with you by saying that we need to go grocery shopping, and you're not getting out of it this time _Dougie_" he said pointedly, turning his head and looking at the younger McFly boy, who had just walked into the kitchen, pulling the down the bottom of his Blink 182 t-shirt, so it reached the top of his Toy Story boxers.

"What could I have possible done this early in the morning?" he asked, blinking in shock.

"Nothing yet, I'm just saying." Harry replied and grinned evilly.

"Sure" Dougie said slowly and sat down in one of the left over chairs. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" Tom said and set the plates down on the table. Dougie looked down at the food disdainfully.

"Again?" he asked and wrinkled his nose.

"Fine, you can just not eat-"

"We really need to go grocery shopping" Dougie interrupted him, grabbing the plate back from Tom's hands. "And I suggest you let go of the plate or lose a hand."

* * *

"Danny, you've got to get something _other_ than Junk Food" Tom said in a scolding as he watched Danny throw and armful of chips into the cart. Danny smiled innocently at him.

"Why would it matter, we go through these things in a matter of two days, if we're going to have healthy food, we should have unhealthy food too." He replied and then looked over Tom's shoulder. "Speaking of unhealthy, I think that bird over there just gave me a heart attack. Excuse me" He pushed past Tom and walked over to unbelievably pretty bottle blonde girl that was standing further down the aisle.

"That was the most rubbish pick up line he's ever said" Dougie said as he shook his head.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that he's going to get her anyway." Tom laughed in reply. "Where'd Harry go?"

"I'm right here" Harry said as he walked up to Tom and Dougie, staring at a magazine that was in his hands.

"Is that Maxim?" Dougie asked and grinned as he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back on again. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's not, but you know how we went to Australia a couple of months ago?" he asked and Tom and Dougie nodded. "We should have met up with this band while we were there." He handed Tom and Dougie the magazine and the both of them read the article that Harry was just looking at. Harry waited for them to finish and looked over at Danny, who was still talking to the bottle blonde. "Hey, who is Danny talking to?"

"Some bird that he fancies" Dougie replied in monotone, he was used to Danny attracting girls everywhere he went.

"Is this kid only seven? And they're already _that_ famous, wow" Tom said and handed the magazine back to Harry, who tossed it into the cart. "Is that everything we need?"

"Wait, you didn't get the Ding-Dongs!" Dougie cried, scanning the full cart.

"We don't need ding-dongs, we have enough food as it is!" Tom scoffed.

"Are you kidding, Ding Dongs is the greatest treat ever made!" Dougie declared. "And it is our god given duty to eat them or they'll be sad."

"You have a lot of issues, you know that right?" Harry asked as he stared at Dougie strangely. "Speaking of which, did you talk to your mom about your supposed other sister?"

"No, and I'm not going to. It's none of my business" Dougie replied stubbornly as he grabbed a banana from the cart and peeled it and took a bite.

"Dougs, we haven't paid for that yet!" Tom yelped. Dougie shrugged and continued eating.

"Well, that's one last banana we have to pay for."

"Hey guys" Danny walked up to his friends, holding the bottle blonde's hand. "This is Olivia Shaw, I invited her over for lunch today."

"Hi" Oliver smiled and finger-waved at the other three boys, who gave fake smiles and waved back.

"Is it just me, or do you have the feeling that you're going to be seeing her again tomorrow morning?" Harry muttered to Dougie.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Dougie said and tossed the now empty banana peel onto the floor where a worker, who was carrying large boxes of food, stepped on it and slipped and fell, dropping the boxes to the floor. "I'll meet you at the check out counter" he said and quickly ran away. Tom, who was still holding onto the cart, turned and he and Harry took off in the opposite direction, saying that they needed milk, leaving Danny and Olivia there to face the wrath of the worker.

* * *

"So Olivia, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" Tom asked. They had gotten home from the grocery store about a half hour ago and were now sitting in the living room, trying to get to know Danny's new fancy. Then again, it wouldn't surprise the others if he found another girl at the grocery store and waiting to date her too.

"I listen to all kind of music, but I like yours the most" Olivia said and beamed.

"That's great, thanks" Dougie said shortly.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Olivia that didn't sit right with him. It made him feel nauseas. Then again, it could have been the five bananas he ate as soon as he got home. He knew it wasn't the bananas, he was good when it came to reading people, and there was something seriously wrong with this girl. All he had to do was figure out what it is.

"If I'm not listening to music, I'm taking pictures. I do photography as a hobby. Other then that, I just live life as much as I can." Olivia said and smiled.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Tom asked her, exchanging an unreadable look with Harry. Danny looked at Tom curiously, but Tom's features didn't give anything anyway.

"Be careful on how you answer this question, or Tom will hate you for the rest of your life" Harry said and laughed a little bit as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. MTV was the last thing that they had watched and now Busted's music video for Thunderbirds are Go was on.

"Oh, I love them too" Olivia said as she nodded towards the TV.

"We write some of our songs with them" Danny said and grinned at her, pleased as she smiled back at him.

"Hey, it's those kids that were in the magazine!" Tom said suddenly, staring at the TV with his mouth wide open. Harry and Dougie instantly were transfixed with the comp. Danny realized that he wasn't going to be able to get them to look away from the TV, so he just stood up and pulled Olivia with him to his bedroom.

"You know you're lucky, Fletch didn't want us to have public girlfriends when we were back in the UK" Danny said to her as he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Well, look on the Brightside, you've got me now" Olivia said and smiled as Danny kissed her cheek and then kissed her on the lips.


	6. Bros Before Hoes

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

**Bros. Before Hoes**

Danny and Olivia had been dating each other for a bout two weeks, which was already annoying the other McFly boys. Olivia wasn't nice to them and they tried to tell Danny about it, but he wouldn't listen. Apparently the term, Bros. Before Hoes, didn't mean anything to him.

"We'll see you later guys, I'm meeting Olivia at the movies" Danny said as he pulled a jacket on and flipped down the collar.

"Who would have guessed it?" Dougie asked sarcastically as he twirled the remote around his hand.

"Definitely not me" Tom replied with ever more amounts of sarcasm,

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow. Being the peacekeeper, Harry sighed and held up a hand to make sure that Tom and Dougie didn't say anything.

"We mean that you're been spending a lot of time with Olivia lately." He replied slowly and Danny shrugged.

"Duh, she's my girlfriend."

"We get that, we're just saying that you may need to get your priorities straight. We have to get a new song out soon and you haven't done anything to help us. I mean, Dougie has tried to fill your place, but trust me, he doesn't have your talent." Harry replied.

"Oh, I get it" Danny nodded. "You guys think that I'm replacing you with Olivia."

"Wait, that's not-"Danny cut Tom off as he grinned brightly.

"You guys know that you're my best mates and no bird, no matter how fir she is, can replace you guys" He said and turned and started to walk to the front door. "But she's waiting for me and I can't just call her up and say that I can't make it."

"Sure you can" Dougie muttered and Harry put a pillow over his face, pushing down on it as if to suffocate the young boy.

"I'll see you guys later and I _promise_ that I'll help you with the song." Danny said and left the house. As soon as the door closed Dougie pushed Harry and the pillow off of his face and sat up, glaring fiercely.

"Is anybody besides me totally _annoyed _of Danny and Olivia?" he asked.

"Does it show?" Tom asked totally deadpan.

"Oh come on guys, you know that Danny wouldn't be saying that about your girlfriends" Harry scolded them. Dougie looked confused as he scratched his head and then turned to Harry.

"We don't have girlfriends" He said motioning to him and Tom.

"My point exactly" Harry replied and smirked as Dougie made a face back at him.

"Ok, seriously, we need to get back to the song that we're working on" Tom said as he picked up a guitar. "Ok, so, you guys go 'oooh' then 'aaaah' and then you-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Saved by the bell!" Dougie practically sang as he got off of the couch and ran to the front door. He turned on the porch light and pulled the door open. "Welcome to the McFly household, I'm Doug you- Jazzie? What are you doing here?" Dougie gaped at his sister, who was standing on the front porch, hugging her jacket to herself. There was a girl standing next to her, shivering.

"Mum doesn't know that I came here to see you, she thinks that I'm visiting dad" Jazzie replied. "Dougs, we need to talk about our sister."

Dougie clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't _have_ another sister, Jazz."

"Yes we do" Jazzie said and pushed the other girl forward. "This is our sister, Allie"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I changed 'Melanie's' name to Allie because I know that you'd automatically think that Melanie was the one from Silence is a Scary Sound.**


	7. When Things Start to Get Weird

**When Things Start to Get Weirder**

"Come in" Tom said as he elbowed Dougie out of the way and held the door open. Jazzie gave a small smile and led Allie into the house as Tom closed the door behind them and gave Dougie a withering look.

"Don't give me that look" Dougie said as he glared back at Tom. "She's _not_ my sister!"

"Sister or not you can't be rude to our guests!" Tom hissed back in reply. "Now, we should hear her story and giver her something to eat as we try to get this sorted out. We don't need this stress on tour."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I have to be nice to her" Dougie said, acting like a little kid and he followed Tom into the living room.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Tom asked politely as he sat down on the floor. Jazzie shook her head.

"No thanks, Al, you can tell him now," Jazzie said and then glared at her brother. "I'll make sure that he doesn't run away."

Dougie rolled his eyes and shook his head and Allie sighed and started to talk in a soft voice. "So, I should say this started when I was born. I was born from an affair that your dad had and I grew up not knowing that I had a brother and a sister. But there was one day that dad had called your mum, asking for help to take care of me. But she violently turned him down. So, I started to dig through dad's past and found out about you guys. And I went over to Jazzie's house and found her and here I am."

"Wow, how'd you guys get here?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"A couple of buses, trains, and planes" Jazzie replied.

"And you went on them alone?" Dougie cried in shock. Jazzie looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dougs, you have to learn to let go soon. And no, we're not stupid to go alone, Josh came with us. He's staying with some relatives."

"Oh, cause your boyfriend is really going to keep you safe on a bus" Dougie replied sarcastically. Tom sighed and looked at his watch.

"Look, it's really late, you two can stay in the guest room upstairs, I'll show you where it is" Tom said and stood up, leading Jazzie and Allie up the stairs.

"So, what do you think Dougs?" Harry asked after a minute of silence.

"My dad's a fool" Dougie replied laughing to himself as he shook his head.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that I feel sorry for Allie, my dad, all he seems to do is just ruin every single thing that he touches" Dougie sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "And I'm not trying to make a sick joke out of that."

"I know dude, I know." Harry replied and then his eyes lit. "Why don't you let them come on tour with us? I mean, you hardly see Jazzie as it is, and then you should start to spend time with Allie, you know, get to know her."

"That's a good idea, Harry" Dougie said and then smiled. "Why don't I ever listen to you?"

"I don't know why don't you" Harry teased in reply and tossed a pillow at his head. Dougie threw it back and tackled Harry onto the couch, forcing his face into the couch.

"Man, I can't leave you two alone for five minuets and you already go and try to kill each other" Tom scolded as he walked into the living room. "Dougs, Jazzie asked for you to talk to her before she goes to bed."

"Ok" Dougie replied and went up to the guest room.

"Harry, you and I should start packing if we're going to leave tomorrow." Tom said and Harry groaned.

"Why don't you just kill me, I hate packing"

"I would kill you, but then my life wouldn't be as good as it is now, now come on already" Tom said and pulled Harry to his feet and to the stairs. Harry broke away from Tom and ran back down to the kitchen as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, answering the phone a little bit out of breath.

"Harry why are you- never mind, I don't want to know." Fletch said and sighed. "Are you boys packed yet?"

"Why would it matter, we're not leaving until tomorrow" Harry replied.

"Yeah, about that." Fletch started slowly.

"What do you have to say, Fletch?"

"Well this first thing is going to be sort of a shock to you, cause it was a shock to me. Busted broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, they did, they decided that they wanted to go their separate ways so Charlie went to his other band, Fightstar, James started a new band called 'Son of Dork' and Matt is going solo."

"What does this have to do with us?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, because they broke up, there's more of a demand for your guys' band which means that you're going on tour a little bit earlier than you expected."

"How much earlier?"

"Your flight leaves in three hours"

"WHAT?"

"Just get there"

Harry stared at the phone in shock as Fletch hung up and then he ran up the stairs to Tom's room, where he was neatly folding clothes into a suitcase. Harry jumped into Tom's closet and started to through things through the air.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Tom demanded.

"Flight leaves in three hours, have to finish packing now!" Harry shouted back before running out of the room.

"What?!" Tom shrieked and then walked out of his room, leaning on the banister. "Dougs, forget about putting them to bed, they're coming on tour with us! Our flight leaves in three hours!" he shouted before going back into his room to pack faster. "Oh, I have to call Danny."

Tom picked up his phone and dialed Danny's number. He drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for Danny to pick up but all he got was his voice mail. He tried again and again and again and still didn't get an answer.

"Bloody hell Danny, why won't you pick up"


	8. Temperature's Rising

**Temperature's Rising**

"Guys!"

Tom turned around and sighed in relief, rubbing his face when he saw Danny running towards them at the terminal. McFly, Allie, and Jazzie were about to board the plane, and Tom was getting really, really, worried that Danny wasn't going to make it.

"Sorry I'm late" Danny said as he stopped running, hands on his hips.

"Just tell me that you were shagging her and I'll be fine," Dougie said and was sharply elbowed in the ribs by Jazzie. "I mean, where have you been young man?" Jazzie rolled her eyes and Allie gave a small smile, giggling to herself.

"Yeah, where've you been Danny, we've called your cell phone over and over again." Harry added.

"Sorry, I was busy on my date with Olivia." he replied with a grin.

"Fletch calls us and tells us that we're going on tour," Tom started slowly. "We panic and try to call you, and all you have to tell us is that you're sorry because you were on a date with a girl that the rest of us think is bad for you?"

"Pretty much" Danny replied and laughed a little bit.Dougie's and Harry's eyebrows raised in shock, they thought that Danny would have gotten mad at them for not liking his girlfriend, but since Danny was drunk, there was no knowing what he would do.

"Open your mouth" Dougie said suddenly and Danny complied. Dougie leaned forward a little bit and sniffed, backing up, waving a hand in front of his face. Jazzie and Allie held their hands in front of their noses and Harry coughed. "Makes sense, you're drunk aren't you?" he asked.

"No," Danny feigned a look of innocence and then burst out laughing. "I'm not drunk."

"Well, you're definitely not sober." Tom scoffed.

"I can tell that you're mad Tom, but let me explain-"

"Where's your bags and your passport, you _were_ able to go back to the house right?" Tom interrupted sharply.

"No, but I'll buy more stuff when I get back to my mum's house," Danny replied. "And I _do_ have my passport, I don't go anywhere without it." He raised and eyebrow. "I don't understand why you're getting so mad about nothing, Tom"

"It's not about _nothing_!" Tom insisted, narrowing his eyes. "It's about the fact that you're not setting your priorities straight, you should worry about the band before-"

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a social life and have a girlfriend." Danny shot back, his anger flaring up.

"A girlfriend who's using you." Dougie muttered and masked his snicker as a coughing fit.

"Look, you can argue about this later, but you guys need to get on this flight, right?" Allie asked, breaking into the conversation. Tom and Danny turned to her with angry looks on their faces, but then it cleared when they saw the no-nonsense look on hers.

"Fine" they grumbled in unison and headed towards the gate.

"Someone's in trouble" Dougie said in a sing-song voice as he trailed after them.

* * *

**A/N: I know, REALLY short chapter, but it's all I could come up with on such short notice. Besides, I'm using my brothers comptuer and I won't be able to use it for much longer.**


	9. Opposites

**Opposites **

"How much longer do you think they'll be arguing?" Dougie asked Harry as they leaned against the wall of a building. Harry shrugged in reply. As soon as they got back to London, Dougie and Jazzie had taken about an hour to explain to their mother what was going on and Sam Poynter agreed to let Allie stay there. Jazzie called back to New York to talk to her boyfriend, Josh, and he said that he didn't mind staying in New York a little bit longer as they wired money to him to be sent back home. Then McFly went to the restaurant that Fletch told them to and waited outside, as they waited, Tom and Danny started to argue all over again and this time they didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

"I don't know, but if they don't stop soon, I might bust their heads open." he replied and then looked up and down the street, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he breathed heavily, a puff of white air coming out of his mouth.

"Excuse me"

Harry and Dougie turned and saw a boy with dark hair and blue eyes standing next to them. "Can you tell me how to get here from here" he asked, pointing to two different spots on the map. "We're new to London and we got into an argument about where to go" the boy pointed down the street to a group of people huddled in large jackets.

"Sure thing" Harry replied and picked up the map, looking at it. "Oh, from here you go down the street three blocks and then take a right, go down a block, and it's the last store on the left." he replied.

"Thank you" The boy said and folded the map and ran down the street to the group of people before they disappeared around the corner.

Harry shivered and zipped his jacket tighter. "I forgot how cold it gets in London."

"It gets just as cold in New York, if not colder." Dougie replied, shivering. "Only thing that's good about here is that when it snows, there isn't two feet of it." He sighed and turned to Danny and Tom, who were still arguing. Come on, Danny, why can't you just tell us why you were late to the airport? If you do, I'm sure that Tom will back off and we can move on with our lives."

"Yes Danny, why don't you enlighten us, like you should enlighten that empty space in your head!" Tom shot back, raising his eyebrows as he gave a half smile.

"...Are you saying I'm dumb?" Danny asked after a moment of silence.

"I rest my case."

"Would you two knock it off?" Harry asked exasperatedly, assuming his role as the peacemaker. "We're friends, best friends, and in one of the best bands in the world, to put it lightly. We should argue, plus the fans would be mad if we gave a bad performance."

"Yeah, you two were the ones that started the band and you two go together like...pickles and peanut butter" Dougie added and Tom, Danny, and Harry gave him 'WTF?' looks. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it" he replied defensively.

"Anyway, what Dougie is saying that if you guys don't stop arguing, I'm going to have to force you to do that myself." Harry said as he cracked his knuckles. Tom and Danny looked at each other and relaxed.

"I'm sorry dude, I'm just stressed out about having to come here so early and then was worried about Dougie and his new sister thing, and about Busted breaking up." Tom apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I was telling Olivia that I had to go because you guys were calling me, but we were so wasted, I wasn't thinking clearly." Danny added.

"It's ok, dude" Tom said and patted his friend's shoulder.

"You're not going to kiss or anything are you?" Matthew Fletcher asked in a joking tone as he walked up to McFly, James Borune, Matt Willis, and Charlie Simpson behind him.

"Hey Fletch" Harry greeted their manager. "What's up?"

"Come inside first, there's a lot of stuff that we need to talk about" Fletch replied and led the seven men into the warm restaurant...


	10. Party Planning

**Party Planning**

"It's sad to know that you guys broke up, but we hope you do a good job with your new projects." Tom said as he looked at the now ex-members of Busted with sad eyes. "Especially you, Matt, it's going to be hard, going solo."

"Yeah, I know" Matt shrugged in agreement. "But I want to try it. Who knows, if that doesn't work, I can probably manage one of these two."

"Yeah, that'll go over well" James said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, now that we've established that, why did you bring us over here in such a rush?" Dougie asked, abruptly changing the subject, licking the whipped cream off of the top of his hot chocolate. The others laughed as it momentarily turned his lips white.

"Before I talk about that, I heard that you had some kind of family thing..." Fletch trailed off, seeing if Dougie wanted to continue. He smiled good-naturedly.

"No comment." He replied and smirked at his manager. Fletch rolled his eyes before pushing back his sleeves.

"Ok, well, the record company thinks that since, busted broke up, no offense, that McFly should be able to get more coverage and become more famous other than in the UK." Fletch said. "So, what they were thinking of doing is broadcasting some of your concerts into theatres across the world, in a few countries, like Ireland, the Netherlands, and Brazil to start off. We'll go from there when we get there, but you have to pack for you concert that's tomorrow."

"Can we go see our families first?" Danny asked. "I haven't seen Vicky for a while, and I want to talk to her about something."

"I think that's a good idea, mate." Harry added. "How about we invite them over to our house for a big dinner that Tom'll make?"

"I don't get any help?" Tom asked in annoyance, being the only one that knew how to cook really blew sometimes, but that's what happened when you stuck a group of guys together in one house. Either that, or you're not going to be able to see the floor because of the fact that they're guys and they don't like to clean up behind them.

"No mate, we'll probably just burn off our eyebrows." Dougie replied and then paused. "Like what happened last time" he added, glaring at Danny, who shrugged in reply.

"They grew back." The Bolton boy said and shrugged. "But I think that this is a good idea because I really want to see my sister again."

"You guys can come too." Tom added to Busted, well, now, ex-Busted, but you guys know what he means. "You too, Fletch."

"Thanks, we'll definitely be there." Matt nodded and Fletch shook his head.

"Nah , this is for your families and your friends, I shouldn't be there." He replied and gave a small smile. "Just promise me that you're not going to say anything cheesy like 'are you kidding Fletch, we're all family here.' Or something stupid like that."

"I wasn't going to say that exactly, but that was pretty much the gist of it mateage." Charlie said and laughed hard.

"When did our life turn into some sad Lifetime movie?" Harry asked jokingly.

"The only good thing is that we aren't women who act over the top about everything and we don't have as many bad problems as they do." Dougie replied and took a sip of his hot chocolate and started when he saw that everybody was staring at him. "My mum made me watch them."

"Sure, Dougie, sure." James replied shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short and boring, but this was filler chapter for the story.**


	11. Tom's Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter too. Unlike my other stories, I'm kind of making this one up as I go along.**

* * *

**Tom's Nightmare**

"Hey Dougie, tell everybody the story about how you auditioned for McFly!" Danny practically shouted across the room. Dougie, who was busy trying to make sure that his young cousin, Georgie, wouldn't crawl away from him, gave Danny a look that said 'what the fuck?'. "You know the story where you said you threw up before your audition."

"I don't think so, dude," Dougie replied and then smirked at his friend. "Maybe you should just tell the story about how you lived here at Tom's house for a while and practically mooched off of everything the Fletcher's owned."

"Watch it Poynter."

"You watch it, Jones."

"See, mum, dad, we're like one _biiiiig _happy family!" Harry said with over the top enthusiasm as he put his arm around his mother's shoulders. Tom and McFly's parents laughed. James, Matt, and Charlie laughed too and then started to talk to their parents about life on the road and stuff.

"Yeah, a big dysfunctional family!" Jazzie shot back and she and Dougie high-fived. They were the kind of siblings that purposely got on each other's nerves, but they knew that they loved each other and would do anything for each other.

"Kind of makes sense though," Tom added. "I'm like, the dad, Harry is the mum, and Danny and Dougie are our bratty kids." He looked up when his father came out of the kitchen and backend for him and Carrie to follow him. Tom looked at Carrie, who shrugged and the two excused themselves from their guests and went into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Carrie asked in a quiet voice as she and Tom looked at their mother, Debbie, it was obvious that she was crying shortly before. "Mummy, why are you crying?"

"There's something really important that we have to tell you guys." Tom (Sr.) said as he rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What is it, you're starting to scare me" Tom said quietly.

"Well, I've been noticing some tenderness in my breasts lately, so I went to get them checked out at the doctor and…" Debbie trailed off and started to cry again.

"Mummy?" Carrie asked quietly.

"Kids, your mother has breast cancer." Tom Sr. said quietly.

Suddenly, to Tom, it felt like his chair had fallen out from underneath him and he was free falling…


	12. Weird

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I changed this to a slash story with the pairings DougiexDanny and TomxHarry. This chapter mostly has DougiexDanny, oh and this is a short chapter.**

* * *

**Weird**

"Tom, are you ok, you've been quiet ever since you came back from talking with your parents." Danny pointed out as he, Harry, and Dougie rolled out sleeping bags on the living room floor of the Fletcher's house. Since it was so late, Tom offered to let his friends stay at his house before they went off on the tour the next morning, and since Dougie was complaining about being so tired, he jumped at the chance and the others couldn't help but jump at the offer too.

Tom, who was sitting in the arm chair, stared out the window, not replying.

"Tom?" Dougie asked. "Tom?" He grabbed a pillow and threw it at his friend's head. Tom grabbed it as it fell into his lap and he glared at Dougie. "Finally, what happened? Did your brain get sucked out by an alien?"

"No, I'm just thinking." Tom replied quietly as his face fell. "It's nothing really, just thinking about tour stuff."

"That's bull." Harry whispered to Dougie and Danny, who nodded in reply. Tom, unfortunately, heard and glared a death glare at Harry.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to share something personal with people who would probably just laugh at me!" he snapped, thinking back to all of the times he tried to be serious with his friends/band mates and they just made fun of him. "Excuse me for being sensitive!" with that, he got up from the arm chair and stalked up the stairs to his room.

"What's up his arse?" Dougie asked, crawling into his sleeping bag.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied quietly. Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked at the drummer of the band, he hadn't acted like this every other time Tom snapped at them, most times he made a joke out of it, just like he and Dougie always did.

Something was wrong.

"What's up, dude?" Danny asked Harry.

"Nothing's wrong." Harry replied stiffly as he and Danny got into their sleeping bags, the openings facing each other. Dougie and Danny exchanged a look, knowing that Harry wasn't telling the truth. "Dudes, let's just go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, bras flying at us, and lots of screaming girls wanting us to bed them or marry them." Dougie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It's all new to us."

"Shut up!" Harry snapped and burrowed deep into his sleeping bag.

"That was a good one, dude." Danny grinned and gave Dougie a high-five. He didn't know why, but when his hand connected with Dougie's, he felt a spark go up his arm. He ignored the feeling as he laid his head down, facing Dougie, who gave a small smile in reply.

"G'night Danny." Dougie yawned sleepily before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"G'night." Danny muttered in reply and was soon asleep too.

* * *

Danny was having a really weird dream. In almost every one, he would be kissing a girl, or talking to a girl, or hugging a girl, but when he pulled away, it was Dougie looking back at him. He woke up continuously and tried to forget about the dreams and go back to sleep, but then they would start all over again.

"Danny? Daaannnnnny. Danny, wake up."

"What?" Danny asked as he opened an eye and stretched, looking at the clock that was across the room. He looked back at Dougie. "What is it Dougie? It's 2:00 in the morning."

"I heard something." Dougie whispered in reply, looking back at him, his blue-green eyes wide.

"It was probably just the house settling, go back to sleep." Danny replied, putting his head back down on his pillow. Dougie shook his shoulder again. "What?"

"But…I'm…I don't know," Dougie stammered, looking embarrassed and turned his gaze to the floor. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just for tonight, I really don't like the dark." Dougie said and Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, fine, get in." Danny muttered as he unzipped the side of the sleeping bag and Dougie wiggled in beside him. Danny's stomach fluttered as Dougie curled up into a ball, resting against Danny's chest.

"I'm not squishing you am I?" Dougie asked quietly.

"No." Danny replied shortly.

"Are you sure, I have a tendency to roll over in my sleep so-"

"Dougie, shut up." Danny growled, closing his eyes to go to sleep. They popped back open when he felt Dougie's breath on his neck and he looked down to see that Dougie's face was inches from his.

"Good night." Dougie muttered and snuggled up to Danny's chest.

"Yeah, night."


	13. What's Going On?

**What's going on?**

Danny sighed sleepily as sunlight peeked through the curtains on the windows, and penetrated his eyelids. Yawning, he blinked open his eyes, and shielded his face from the light as he waited for the sleepiness to go away. He gave a start as he felt arms wrap around his waist and a face bury into his chest. He looked down and jumped again when he saw Dougie was the person that was holding onto him. Danny's cheeks flushed as he tried to pull out of Dougie's grasp, without waking him up.

"May I ask you why Dougie is in your sleeping bag?" Tom asked as he walked into the living room, gazing down at the two. He had his hands on his hips and his eyebrows raised, his brown eyes glittering with amusement.

"He was just afraid of the dark," Danny replied quickly and got to his feet, awakening Dougie with his movement.

"What's going on?" Dougie asked, looking like a five year old as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing Dougie, could you just let me go, please, I have to take a leak?" Danny said rudely, and shoved Dougie's arms from around his waist. The young boy's face turned bright red as he moved back, his eyes downcast, as Danny jumped up and practically ran from the room.

"Something on your mind, Dougs?" Tom asked as he moved and sat down beside the young boy and looked at him with a cocked head. Dougie grunted and gave a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his knees, which he pulled up to his chest. "Or someone?"

"How'd you know?" Dougie asked as he buried his face into his arms.

"Well, you're kind of obvious about it." Tom replied with a small chuckle before looking over at Harry to make sure he was still asleep. Once sure, he turned back to Dougie and lowered his voice, just to make sure. "Well, at least, when you're around Danny you're obvious about it. Whenever someone else is around, you're kind of..."

"Scared?" Dougie supplied.

"I was going to say secluded, but sure, if you want to go with that." Tom replied gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Dougie muttered in reply and then lifted his head, his eyebrows were raised too. "What was up with you yesterday?"

Tom flinched at the thought of the news that his parents had just given him and his sister. Dougie's features grew concerned when he saw his friend flinch, as he waited patiently. Tom sighed and shook his head, forcing a smile. "It doesn't matter; we don't have to worry about it right now." Tom stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, making a face. "I need a shower. Dougie, wake up Harry and tell him that we have to get going."

"Ok." Dougie nodded in reply. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Tom called back over his shoulder as he walked to the stairs to go and wake up his parents and his sister.

Dougie got to his feet and walked over to Harry. Instead of being a nice person and just shaking his shoulder to wake him up, Dougie decided to be an evil little boy and grab a pillow and whack him in the face senselessly. That only resulted in Harry waking up and starting to chase Dougie around, annoyed of the fact that the young boy always seemed to want to mess with him if he was bored. Being chased around, only resulted in Dougie knocking over Danny.

"Ouch." Danny muttered as the back of his head connected with the floor in a sharp thwack.

"Wow, I think Danny just lost four more brain cells." Harry commented, standing over the two boys that were on the floor. "Then again, that's more than I thought were originally in there."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Danny and Dougie, noticing that the two of them hadn't gotten off of the floor yet.

"Uh, Dougie, unless Danny is the new throw rug, I think you can get up now." Harry pointed out. Dougie quickly jumped to his feet, his face red, and raced out of the room.

Seconds later, Harry and Danny heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"What's up with him?" Danny asked Harry, who shrugged in reply.


	14. Secrets are NEVER a good thing: Part 1

**A/N: Just so you know, this chapter is DougiexDanny centered and the next one is TomxHarry centered.**

* * *

**Secrets are NEVER a good thing**

**Part 1**

The tour has started, it's been three weeks, and McFly are now in Dublin. They are staying there for two nights, because they promised at their last concert that they would try to see the sights while they were going on the next tour, so that means the tour is going to slightly longer because they are spending two to four days in each place.

Now, you'd figure, with the tour going on and being with your three best friends, you'd be happy. But Dougie isn't happy. He realized, shortly after the start of the tour, that he had fallen in love with his best friend, Danny Jones. At first he tried to hide those feelings, by going out with girls all the time, even picking a few up from bars, but it didn't go over too well. Tom wouldn't get off of his case about how he was changing, he was starting to get publicity in too many magazines and newspapers that liked to spread rumors, and McFly didn't have as much privacy as they used to because Dougie always gave out where he was staying with his mates.

You'd think that would be bad.

But what's worse is the fact that Danny is still with Olivia, and it's tearing Dougie up inside. Whenever Olivia was around, they were awkward and tense, you could tell from the way that Dougie stood or sat. He held himself rigidly, and whenever Tom or Harry would look at him it would seem like he would be grimacing in pain.

Tom knew that Dougie had a thing for Danny, he told Harry about it too, knowing that the older boy would probably be able to give the younger boy good advice. But Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say, considering that he was also gay, and had feelings for Tom, but had no idea how to tell his friend without him freaking out.

What's worse than being rejected is if your friend was homophobic.

Tom, apart from Dougie, he has his own problem. He knows that his mom has started her round of chemotherapy for her breast cancer. He had visited her recently and as soon as he stepped into the waiting area outside of her room, Carrie jumped forward and practically tackled him to the ground, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing into his stomach. She was young and couldn't handle the sight of her mother lying in the room, her hair starting to fall out, and throwing up all the time. Tom couldn't handle it either, but he didn't have a choice but to act strong for his sister and his dad. He didn't have a choice but to hide his fear from everybody, even his best friends.

Danny, to put it lightly, he was getting tired of Olivia. He didn't know what it was, it was either her voice, or her makeup, or the way she came off to everybody, including his fans that bothered him. He tried to get her to change, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to happen. She becomes so jealous and needy whenever she was with him, and it was starting to give him a headache. What's worse is that he hasn't really been able to spend time with his friends. Especially Dougie, whenever they were bored, they could always find something to do, no matter how stupid, or how much it embarrassed Tom, it was fun. He was even starting to develop some feelings for the bass player, but he wouldn't admit it, because he denies the fact that he's gay. He just needs to hold onto Olivia a little bit longer, even If that means that he's hiding the fact that he really wants to break up with her.

These secrets were starting to tear everyone up inside, and unfortunately…they're just about to come out…

* * *

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Tom asked as he and Harry flopped down into the two empty chairs that were in front of the TV in their hotel suite. Danny was lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. The TV was on, showing a Manchester game, but Danny wasn't even watching it, which showed Harry and Tom that there was something on the Bolton boy's mind.

"Not much," Danny replied sighing heavily and turned his head to look at the other two boys. "Olivia couldn't come out this weekend, so I'm kind of bored. What's up with you?"

"We're…kinda worried about Dougie." Tom replied after a second of silence.

"Worried how?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew that something was up with Dougie, but wasn't sure what, his whole demeanor has changed and he wasn't the clumsy, cheeky, skateboarding, bass player he knew. "Is something wrong?"

"We were hoping that you would know." Harry replied, clearing his throat as he exchanged a look with Tom.

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" Danny asked, making it sound obvious that that's what they should have done.

"Yes." Tom replied in the same tone. "But he snapped and/or yelled at us and told us to go away. We thought that maybe he would want to talk to you."

Danny was quiet for a moment and Tom wasn't sure that he had heard him, until he took a breath and opened his mouth to reply. "Have you ever thought that he wants to be alone?"

"Goddamn it, Danny!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet, starting Tom and Danny in the process. "Something is wrong with _your_ best friend and you don't care enough to even go over and ask him what's wrong?!"

"Harry-"Tom started but Harry held a hand in his face, cutting him off.

"I can't believe you're blowing off your friend because you're thinking about Olivia. And _don't_ try to deny it because it's written all over your face!" Harry interrupted when Danny glared and opened his mouth to retort. "I never thought that you would be the type of person to pick a girl over your best mate. Go talk to him!"

With that, he grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him out of the hotel suite, slamming the door behind him. Danny stared at the front door, his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. He knew that there was something wrong with Dougie, but he didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Dougie always seemed to get mad over nothing and make himself feel better on his own, Danny never did anything to help.

Maybe there _was_ something really wrong with Dougie.

Danny got to his feet and walked over to Dougie's bedroom door. He smiled to himself when he heard the song 'Down' by Blink 182 coming through the door. Clearing his throat, he knocked loudly on the door. Danny wasn't sure that Dougie had heard him until the music snapped off and he heard footstep going towards the door.

"Who is it!?" Dougie snapped. Danny flinched at the fierceness in his tone.

"It's Danny."

There was a pause and then, "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're ok."

"I am…go away!"

"You're not fooling me Dougs, I know that something's wrong…open the door." Danny said quietly, resting his head on the door, his curly hair falling into his face. He gave a start when the door swung open and he almost fell forward. He looked at Dougie and saw that he looked really unhappy. Danny gave a short smile and walked into the bedroom. He made a face at the smell that hit his nose; it was obvious that Dougie hadn't showered since the show last night. He also didn't get why all the lights were off and the blinds were closed, it was pitch black in there. "Nice decoration choice." He said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"What do you want, Danny?" Dougie asked as he closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a little bit of light coming through the blinds, so Danny could see that his friend looked miserable.

"I already told you," Danny replied looking at his friend in concerned. "I was wondering if you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dougie shrugged his shoulders and turned and sat on the end of his bed. Danny clicked his tongue in annoyance and sat down beside him.

"Because you're acting different." Danny replied. "You're not as bubbly and entertaining as you used to be."

"So, people change." Dougie grunted. Danny looked at his friend and gasped when he saw that his friend's eyes were red and that there was a small tear running down his cheek. "What?" Dougie snapped.

"You're…you've been crying." Danny said softly.

"No I haven't!" Dougie snapped, jumping to his feet. "The paint fumes are making my eyes water."

"Nothing's been painted in here Dougs." Danny replied, standing up next to him.

"Then maybe I'm allergic to dust, I don't know." Dougie said and then his lower lip trembled and he started to cry again. "But I'm not crying, my eyes are just tearing up." He managed to say before he started to sob.

"You're crying." Danny stated and gently wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing never mind." Dougie pushed Danny away and walked to the other side of the room. Danny followed him and grabbed his arm, turning him around again. "Danny, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you're crying!" Danny practically shouted in frustration.

"I'm not crying!"

"Bull!"

"I'm not!"

"Bloody hell, Dougie!" Danny shouted, running his fingers through his hair.

"DON'T CURSE AT ME!" Dougie shouted back, shoving the Bolton boy. Danny stumbled but kept his balance. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shoved Danny again. "GET OUT!"

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Danny shouted back.

Dougie strode over to Danny, his cheeks still wet with tears, and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer, and pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny stood in shock as Dougie frantically moved his mouth over his and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck tighter.

Roughly, Dougie pushed Danny away from him, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" He screamed.

"Dougie-"Danny started forward.

"GET OUT!" Dougie shouted and started to throw pillows at him.

Danny didn't hesitate.

He left.

Dougie sank to his bed and started to sob.

"I love you, you idiot." He whimpered to himself, clenching the sheets in his hands as sobs racked his body.


	15. Secrets are NEVER a good thing: Part 2

**Secrets are NEVER a good thing**

**Part 2**

Tom was tired. No, he wasn't just tried; he was extremely tired, physically and emotionally. Although it's only been three weeks since he found out that his mother has breast cancer, he can't help but worry constantly. Every day he would call her, just to make sure that she was fine. If there was a concert that day, he would call before and after each one. In secret, of course, because he doesn't want his best mates to know what's going on. He doesn't want them to worry about him. Although they can tell that something is wrong. Harry especially.

Harry was the only person that noticed that something was wrong with Tom, Danny, _and_ Dougie. Well, Harry and Tom both know that Dougie gay and likes Danny. Danny knows what was going on with Dougie and was trying to talk to him, but Dougie wouldn't be anywhere around Danny alone, and if Danny tried to speak to him, Dougie would either ignore him or suddenly start talking to Tom and or Harry. Harry, being the only one who knew that something was up with Tom, asked Danny and Dougie (separately) if they had noticed anything about him, but they were too busy in their own problems to notice. Harry often wondered if they're not talking to each other had anything to do with Olivia, but he snuffed out the idea when he realized that there must be something seriously wrong with Tom if he isn't as happy as he usually would be.

He was going to do something about it. Since Danny was out with Olivia, who had flown in to see him, and Dougie was out, probably sulking, there wasn't a better time than this to try and figure out what was wrong with the most talented member of the band.

"Tom, hey Tom, open up!" he called, knocking on the hotel door. Harry waited for a few seconds and when he didn't hear anything, he knocked again, louder. "C'mon Tom, it's me, Harry."

A few more seconds of silence.

"Coming" Tom said quietly. Harry couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief and waited for his friend to open the door. "What do you want?" Tom asked opening the door wide so Harry could walk in.

Harry was shocked. Tom didn't look like Tom. His hair was disheveled, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked extremely pissed off about something. "Uh, Tom, are you ok?"

"What makes you think that I'm not?" Tom asked shortly in reply as he closed the door. He ran his hands over his face, yawning loudly.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"I've been up writing songs." Tom replied suddenly sounding and looking extremely tired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "What did you want, Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry replied slowly, eyeing his friend. "But if right now isn't a good time, then we can talk later."

The dimple appeared in Tom's cheek and Harry resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. He mentally slapped himself as he realized that Tom was talking to him. "No, right now is perfectly fine, I'll get some sleep later, we have the whole day off and its only noon. So, what's up?"

"Well," Harry swallowed thickly. "I don't know, I don't think that you've been yourself lately." He eyed Tom, waiting for a reaction. Sure, he stopped smiling, causing his dimple to disappear, his adorable dimple, but he hadn't done anything to show what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, blinking. "I've just been writing songs, like I usually do, because no one else does."

"No, Tom, what I mean is, you're not as happy as you usually are." Harry said making sure that Tom didn't take offense to anything that he was going to say. "You're always on your cell phone, and when you're on your cell phone calling someone, you're always making sure its where no one else can hear you."

"Is it a crime to want some kind of privacy when I make a phone call?" Tom demanded, his brown eyes flashing angrily. Harry could tell that Tom was getting really upset, but didn't know what to do about it.

"No, but, usually you would tell us about your phone call, like, who you were talking to and how they're doing, even if it was about your own family." Harry continued and subtly noticed a twitch in Tom's eye when he mentioned Tom's family. That was a clue as to what was wrong with his friend/secret crush. "Tom, is something going on with your family?"

"No!" Tom snapped back in reply.

"If there is, you know that you can talk to me about it." Harry said gently, taking a step forward. Tom took a step away from him, his eyebrows lowered, glaring angrily. "Tom, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on."

"I'm sure that's the truth." Harry said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking." Tom retorted harshly. Harry stiffened, glaring coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked softly. Tom chuckled to himself as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"What do you think it means…_posh boy_." He whispered, knowing that Harry hated to be called or referred to as posh. "You think that you're better than everybody else. Trying to figure out what's wrong with them, hiding your secrets to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened to you, when you were younger; I know the secret that you're hiding. I know how it traumatized you for such a long time, and it's still traumatizing you." Tom said and started to laugh a little bit at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Yeah, I know your secret."

Harry took a few steps forward and sniffed Tom's breath, the stench of alcohol instantly filling his nose. He kicked himself, mentally, again. How could he have not noticed that his friend was drunk? Especially when he had to deal with people who were drunk before.

"Tom, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." Harry said gently, walking towards his friend, who flicked his hair out of his face, trying to focus on the drummer. "C'mon, let me take you to your bed, you need some sleep."

"Get your hands off me!" Tom cried, shoving Harry away as hard as he could. Harry stumbled back and crashed into a table and flipped over it, knocking a lamp to the floor at the same time. As if realizing what he had just done, Tom's eyes opened wide and he rushed over to Harry's side, as he got off the floor. "Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Tom cried as he dropped to his knees by his friend. He gasped as he saw the blood on Harry's palm, where the shard of the broken lamp had cut into it. The cut was fairly deep and there was still a piece of the lamp stuck in his hand.

"It's ok Tom," Harry grimaced, getting to his feet. "I'm ok."

"No, you're not, I hurt you. I-I shoved you, oh god, I'm so sorry." Tom repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over as he went to the sink to get a wash cloth. "I'm really sorry Harry, really I am."

"Tom, I said its ok." Harry laughed to himself a little bit. Tom hurried back from the sink and handed him the dripping washcloth. Harry placed it against his hand and most of the blood came off. He looked up when he realized he didn't receive an answer and saw Tom falling over. Quickly, Harry put the washcloth on the ground and caught his friend before he fell. "I'm getting you to bed, buddy." Grunting with exertion, Harry pulled Tom onto his back and walked him over to the bedroom.

Harry gently laid Tom down on the bed and turned to leave the room when he heard Tom say his name, calling him back to the bed.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, going back to the side of the bed.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, starting to fall asleep. "For…not being mad about my drinking, and…for bringing me to bed."

"No problem." Harry smiled in reply.

"I love you" Tom whispered and then drifted off to sleep. Harry stood by the side of the bed, watching his friend sleep for a few seconds.

"Yeah…I love you too."


	16. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

"Dougie, c'mon we have to get on the bus!" Danny called, banging a fist on the bass player's bedroom door the next day.

He sighed in annoyance and looked at his watch. There wasn't much time left before they had to go, and he wasn't sure how much loner he or Tom or Harry could wait. Speaking of which, Danny had noticed that something weird was going on with Tom and Harry. The two seemed to be attached at the hip that morning; Danny didn't want to say anything, just in case he was going to be kicked in the balls for it. So he decided to leave them alone.

Just as he raised a fist to start knocking again, but a vibrating in his pants caused him to shove his hand into his pocket and pull out his cell phone and looked at the ID. It was Olivia. Sighing, he stared at the cell phone for a few seconds, before pushing the TALK button and bringing the cell phone to his hear.

"Hey, Olivia, we need to talk." He said, leaning against the door.

"I wanted to talk to, can I come visit you this weekend, we haven't seen each other in such a long time and I miss you so much!" Olivia replied honestly. Anny hesitated, tugging on the end of his hair as he tried not to cry out in frustration. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"We're what's wrong" Danny replied quietly, but loud enough so Olivia could hear him.

"…What do you mean?" she asked quietly, Danny could tell that she was crying. "are…are you breaking up with me?"

"It's just, life on the road is so hard, and I don't think I can handle this much longer." Danny replied quickly. "I'm really sorry, it's just-"

"Have you met anyone else? Is there another girl? Is that what's going on?" Olivia was in full blown tears and Danny felt awful, but he knew that this was something that he had to do. To make himself feel better.

"Yes, there is someone else…but it's… not a girl." Danny replied and was met with silence. "Olivia…I'm gay…and I'm in love with Dougie." Danny said. He held his breath as he waited for a reply. He heard Olivia try to say something, but nothing came out. In a second he was met with the sound of the dial tone.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed heavily, closing it and dropping it into his pocket. He turned around when he heard the door to Dougie's room open. He gave a small smile when Dougie looked up at him, blushed and looked away.

"Dougs." He started but Dougie cut him off.

"Did you…did you mean what you said?" he asked shyly and looked up at the Bolton boy again, his eyes pleading. "Just now? On the phone? With Olivia?"

"Yeah, I did." Danny smiled in reply and Dougie gave a shy smile back before wrapping his arms around Danny in a hug, startling the older boy.

"I'm sorry for what I said!" Dougie said, his voice muffled by Danny's shirt. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I must have, I don' t know."

"Dougie, it's ok." Danny replied, rubbing the small boy's back. "It's ok, really." Dougie pulled back and gave a soft smile. Danny smiled in reply, his blue eyes searching Dougie's blue-gray ones.

"Could I…could I kiss you?" he asks.

Dougie breathes out, not knowing what to do but his answer tumbles from his lips without his permission. He was in shock. "…Yeah."

Danny was closer now, far too close. His hand comes up to brush Dougie's fringe out of his eyes, the younger boys' face tingles where his fingertips had been and Dougie shivers as Danny rests his hand at the back of his neck. The strong arm that wraps around Dougie's waist catches him off guard, as does the set of lips that brush against his own.

As Danny deepens the kiss, Dougie's gasp of shock is muffled against the Bolton boy's warm lips burning into his, as he captures Dougie's own in a kiss that sends his thoughts tumbling. Dougie reaches out shyly, slipping his hands under Danny's shirt and across his stomach, making him moan into his mouth and pull him flushed against him. The hand at the back of Dougie's neck tightens, making him shiver in pleasure.

Dougie's body feels like it's burning, he's pressed against Danny's firm body, heat is spreading through his body and he gasp at the extraordinary sensation of Danny's tongue swiping along his lower lip.

Dougie moan at the attack upon his senses and Danny pulls away, and rests his forehead against Dougie's. "T-that was more than I kiss," Dougie gasped, breathing hard, his cheeks flushed..

"Mmm…" Danny mumbles, resting his head in the crook of Dougie's neck. The two stand in silence for a few minutes until a knock at the door shocks them apart.

"Mates, are you coming or what?" they heard Harry's impatient call.

"We're coming, just hold on for a few seconds!" Danny shouted back, his impatience matching the drummer's. Dougie looked at him in confusion as Danny turned back to him. "What?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow and giving a small smile before leaning down and capturing Dougie's lips with his own.

* * *

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Tom asked in annoyance when he noticed Danny and Dougie finally enter the hotel lobby.

"We kind of got tied up." Danny replied and Dougie nodded in agreement. Tom looked over at Harry, who shrugged in reply and Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I do, it's just the fact that if I ask you what you mean, there's a good chance that I'm going to get headache from your complicated answer." Tom replied and then gave a small smile, as if he was trying to convince himself about something. "So, I'm going to keep myself sane, and not ask, because if I do, I'll go nuts. And I don't need anything to drive me crazy right now. So let's get onto the bus and forget about it."

"Is something wrong with Tom?" Dougie asked Harry as they picked up their bags and headed out to the bus. Harry sighed in reply, shaking his forehead.

"Tom is kind of cranky, he has a hangover." Harry replied.

"Whoah!" Danny cried in shock. "Tom hardly ever drinks, wonder what was up with him!" he stroked his chin. "Must be something wrong. I'm going to find out."

"Just leave him alone for now, you don't want him to get completely pissed off at you because you practically make his brains splatter all over the inside of his skull by making loud noises. Just let him sleep it off." Harry noticed the disappointed looks on Danny's and Dougie's faces. "_Then_ you can bug the hell out of him."

"Sweet!" Dougie smiled in reply and hurried to the bus and got on, ignoring the screeching of the fans that were waiting outside of the hotel.

"Ok, now that you're done lying to Dougie, what is really going on with Tom?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest pointedly. Harry glanced at him before letting out a small sigh.

"I honestly don't know?" Harry replied and grabbed his bag before following Dougie up the stairs.

* * *

"Tom, are you ok?" Harry asked, gently knocking on the side of Tom's bunk bed. Tom pulled the curtain back and looked at Harry with an innocent expression. "Don't tell me that you're fine, I know that something's going on and I want to know now."

"Even though I threatened you with your own secret?" Tom asked in reply, brushing his hair out of his face and resting his chin in his palm, a sad look in his eyes. Harry shook his head and gave a small smile.

"That's no secret, really." He replied quietly. "Sure, my dad hit me a little bit, but it doesn't bother me much anymore. He was upset about the death of his brother. It hurt me then, it doesn't bother me anymore. So, tell me, what's going on with your family."

In an instant, Tom burst into tears, not trying to hide it. Harry waited patiently as Tom tried to get his voice back. "Harry, my mum has breast cancer. And I don't know what to do. My dad and my sister are completely distraught, but they want me to keep going on this tour. But I can't stop thinking about her and I don't know what to do."

"What you need to do right now, since you haven't done that yet, is relax, and sleep." Harry replied, pushing Tom's hair off of his face.

"Sleep with me?" Tom asked. Harry nearly had a heart attack and Tom noticed, chuckling to himself. "That's not what I meant?"

"I knew that!" Harry snapped, teasingly, in reply before hoisting himself up into Tom's bed and laid down next to him. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Tom whispered in reply. "You know last night, when I said that I loved you? You probably thought that it was because I was drunk, but I wasn't that drunk. I really do love you, Harry."

"I love you too." Harry replied and kissed Tom's forehead before wrapping his arms around Tom, and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	17. The Start Of Something New

**A/N: I know, this is a short chapter and a anti-climatic ending. But, yes, this story is over as of this chapter. And this chapter is dedicated to ArtemisPhantom because she loves McFly Slash as much as I do. Read her stories, they're really great.**

**

* * *

**

**The Start of Something New**

"Oy! Guys, come on already!" Tom shouted impatiently. Harry, who stood beside him with his hands shoved into his pockets, chuckled at his boyfriend.

"Tom, you do realize that you could just go _into_ the house and tell them to come on, instead of just shouting outside the house, like a loony?" Harry asked, pointing it out. Tom turned and grinned at Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know, I just like to annoy them." He replied and then turned back to the house. "Oy! Did you hear me!"

One of the windows on the top floor opened and Danny leaned halfway out. "We're kind of busy right now!" he shouted back and by the look on his face, Harry and Tom automatically knew what he was talking about. "Is there something really important that you want us to know?"

"Yes, we're leaving England!" Tom shouted back.

"What?"

Danny let out a girlish shriek before he disappeared from view and Dougie poked his head out the window. "What do you mean we're leaving England? We just finished our tour a week ago, and now you say we're leaving?"

"Exactly!" Harry shouted back in reply.

"Ok, come in and tell us what you're talking about." Danny shouted back. Harry grinned at Tom, who smiled back and winked.

"No, you come down here; we've been waiting for a long time." Tom shouted back.

"What are you, a nuttah? Come in!"

"Come down!"

"You're disturbing the peace!"

"Your _face_ is disturbing the peace, get down here, Danny!"

"Fine!"

Danny closed the window and Harry started to clap appreciatively as Tom took some mock bows and blew fake kisses to an invisible audience.

"What?" Tom asked when he noticed that Harry was staring at him. Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing," he replied before reaching his arms out and bringing Tom into a hug. "I was just wondering why I fell in love with you in the first place. Now I remember."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Tom protested, indeed his face was really red, but he was smiling nonetheless. Harry kissed his forehead.

"That's another reason why I love you." Harry smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips against Tom's. Tom smiled before returning the kiss.

"If we were going to watch you do this, we could have just continued with what we were doing." Danny's voice caused them to break apart and Tom and Harry looked around to see Danny walking down the driveway, Dougie behind him, his hand in his. "What's the big news?"

"Yeah, we were busy." Dougie added in a whiny tone.

"I can tell, what's up with your hair?" Harry scoffed as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair. "It looks like it first did when we started the band."

"Anyway," Tom interjected, stepping in front of Harry. "We have good news. We're leaving England because we're going down to Australia; we're going to start our own record company."

"Really?" Danny's eyes grew wide and a grin slid onto his face. "Well, when are we leaving?"

"Now" Harry replied and turned around and pointed to Tom's mini cooper that was parked on te other side of the street.

"Wait? Now? What about our mums?" Dougie asked in disbelief.

"We already rung them and told then what was going on, your mum was especially happy, Danny." Harry added.

"What about clothes?" Danny asked.

"Already chucked them in the trunk, so let's go." Tom replied impatiently, although he was grinning too.

"I don't know, isn't this kind of sudden?" Dougie asked, dropping Danny's hand from his as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, Tom, your mum is still doing chemotherapy, aren't you worried about what will happen when you're gone?"

"Yes, I'll be worried, but my dad and my sister are going to call me every once in a while to tell me what's going on? So, are you coming or not?"

"This _is_ a once in a lifetime opportunity." Danny admitted looking over at his boyfriend, who still looked unconvinced. Dougie looked at his three friends and sighed, dropping his arms.

"Why not?" he asked and then smiled cheekily. "I mean, who else is going to keep you guys from getting into trouble?"

"You mean the trouble that _you_ always get us into?" Harry shot back in reply, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Dougie nodded in reply.

"Well, that settles it, let's go to the airport!" Tom rubbed his hands together enthusiastically and started towards the car.

"As long as we don't listen to the Star Wars CD on the way there, I mean, the movies are great, but there's only so much you can take before your head explodes." Danny replied and looked at Tom sternly; Harry and Dougie gave Tom the same looks. Apparently they couldn't stand it much anymore either.

"Fine." Tom grumbled and got into the car, pouting, and muttering things under his breath. The others clambered in and Tom started the car and pulled out into the road and towards the start of their new life in Australia.

**THE END**


End file.
